Just Another Face
by Listen2TheThunder
Summary: Nat's heart is broken yet again. Who's going to be picking up the pieces this time?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Nat's Heart has just been broken. Who will be there to pick up the pieces?_

Chapter 1

* * *

15 year old Nat Wolff walks down the school hallway with his arm snaked around the waist of his girlfriend Jackie Smith. As they passed all of the students, it seemed as if every single face in the hall turned to stare at them.

But why shouldn't they?

He was, after all, captain of the Basketball team. And the youngest one the school had ever had too. Plus, she was captain of the Volleyball team and head Junior Varsity cheerleader.  
They were the perfect couple

As the two continued down the hall, the other students turned back to what they were doing. That is, everybody except for one. That one person was a girl. That _girl_ was Rosalina Dimeco. _Rosalina Dimeco_ was Nat Wolff's best friend. _Nat Wolff's best friend_ just happened to be hopelessly, irrevocably in love with him.

But he didn't know that now did he?

Sure Nat had his own fair share of days spent being upset over the fact that Rosalina wouldn't admit if she liked him or not. But that was in middle school.

Since then, 2 years had passed and Nat had changed a lot. His voice had dropped, and he had lost all signs of baby fat he ever had. Instead it all turned into rock hard muscle. He had acquired a 6 pack that left girls swooning everytime he took his shirt off and he had changed his hairstyle so that it was slightly shorter than the length of his face and had it styled so his bangs barely covered his left eye.

Puberty sure did take a toll on him, but I'm pretty sure any girl out there who knew him would agree that Puberty was _**very**_ good to Nat Wolff.

So as Nat walked right past Rosalina, and gave her a quick lopsided smile, her stomach seemed to be performing a series of backflips and frontflips in her torso. But when he turned back to Jackie and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she turned around back to her locker to attempt to hide the tears that were now brimming at the edges of her eyes.

* * *

Short little intro to this story. Updates might not come very frequently, but I'll try my best. Reviews _do _always help though. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Nat Wolff was bored.

Nat Wolff was pissed.

Nat Wolff was bored _and_ pissed.

So far Mrs. Shot had been going on and on about the same stupid topic for 45 minutes, and on top of that, he was currently watching what he liked to call "How to piss off your boyfriend by flirting with a guy he absolutely, positively hates." In other words, he was watching his girlfriend **flirt** with Brad Johnson. The captain of the football team, and also his own personal worst enemy was flirting with _his_ girlfriend. But that wasn't even the worst part. Oh no. The worst part was that his so-called _girlfriend_ was flirting back.

In simpler terms, Nat Wolff was bored _and_ pissed.

Finally, after what seemed like another 2 hours, (really it was only about 2 minutes), the bell rang signaling the end of fourth period. Nat Wolff, who was still pissed but no longer bored, practically jumped out of his chair and ran out the door. Out in the hallway, he leaned on the set of lockers outside of the doorway so he could wait for his "girlfriend". Almost last out of the class, Jackie _and_ Brad came out together _laughing_.

"Hey Johnson, it would be nice if you left _my _girlfriend alone for once."

"How do you know she doesn't like it Wolff?"

The two of them were almost nose to nose, and a huge crowd had gathered around them hoping to witness a fight to brighten up their boring morning.

"Because _Bradley_, Jackie has real taste. She wouldn't go for a piece of shit like you."

"That is it Wolff"

He lunged at Nat, but before he could hit him Jackie and Rosalina stepped between them.

"You two better stop it right now," the two said simultaneously.

Jackie turned to Brad while Rosalina turned to Nat. " What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself suspended. If the principal found out you almost got in another fight, he probably _would_ have suspended you this time. You almost knocked out Landon Butler last week Nat. What has been getting into you?"

"All of those jerks have been flirting with Jackie."

"Oh." Her face fell. "Why don't you just talk to _her_ then. It might work out better than getting in a fight and consequently suspending yourself."

"You're right." He gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thanks Rosie. I know I can always count on you."

"Yeah, don't mention it. That's what best friends are for."

"Don't forget Sunday's Sundaes this weekend. You ditched me last week so you have to pay this time _and_ next time."

"Whoa, back it up there Wolff. That's not fair. You know that my dad made me finish my mountain load of homework before i could leave. If you were a junior, you would understand. Calculus 2 isn't as easy as my Calc prep teacher told me it would be."

"Fine then, but this week you still have to pay. And if you're still the nicest most prettiest best friend a guy could have you'd pay for next weeks too, because you and I both know that you could have finished that homework in no time because you're a freaky math genius. No offense." She scowled. He smirked.

"No offense Nat, but i think you know that was kinda offensive" She smirked. He scowled.

"Well no offense to your taking offense Rosie, but the truth should be constructive and non-offensive." He smirked. She scowled.

"I can't believe you still remember that." He smiled. Her heart melted.

"Well, It's kind of hard for me to forget that summer."

Needless to say, things got awkward. Fast.

"Well, um...I guess I'll take your advice. I'll talk to Jackie over lunch. I'll see you after class?"

"No, I have practice. The _Varsity_ squad is cheering in tomorrow's game and we need to get some practice in," she says just loud enough for Jackie to hear.

"Well then I'll see you at band practice tonight at seven?"

"Hmm. I might be late. Russel wanted me to help him with his Pre-Calc before he goes to the movies with some of his friends."

"Your step-brother needs to find a smart girlfriend to help him do his work. He can't depend on you forever."

"I could say the same for you and the guys. You always bug me for help."

"Touche. I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, around. See you later Nat."

"See you soon Rosie."

He gives her a goofy smile, turns around and grabs Jackie's arm before walking off in the direction of the cafeteria.

Rosalina's best friend of the female anatomy, Allie, happened to catch Rosie staring off in the direction that Nat set off in.

"Wow, Rosie. What has gotten into that best friend of yours? Six almost-fights in the past month."

"Yeah... my _best friend_."

* * *

**AN. So there's another short chapter. They probably won't start getting longer for a couple more chapters after this. **

**Reviews=Love (:**


	3. Amigos High, we have a problem

**Sorry for such a long wait, school's beginning to wrap up and my grandma's been in the hospital alot lately. But here it is. :)**

* * *

"What the hell was that Jackie?" I said

"I don't know what you're talking about Nat. What did I do?"

She gave me her best puppydog face.

"I think you know what you did."

"Well then, I think you know that I know that I don't know what I did."

"No, no...don't go turning this around on me. You were flirting with Brad."

" No I wasn't. I was just being _friendly_."

"Ahh that's it, huh? So then I guess that means the whole male population at Amigos is your best friend? Right?"

"Nat, you're being really stupid right now."

"Oh, I'm being stupid. Don't you think I have the right to be upset?"

"Of course you have the right, but I was just practicing."

"For what? The new reality show on MTV 'Pissing off your boyfriend 101?"

"Nat you really just need to chill. Brad is my Drama partner. We were just practicing our skit."

I blushed.

"Wait a second, since when have you been taking drama?

"Since I decided I wasn't going to France any time soon and switched out of French 1."

I sighed.

"You must think I'm such a loser. I'm sorry. It's just, it hurt watching you all over some other guy. Forgive me?" I opened my arms so I could give her a hug.

"Of course I forgive you silly. It's not your fault."

* * *

**_Later that afternoon_**

* * *

Nat Wolff had to pee.

Nat Wolff could not find the boy's bathroom.

Nat Wolff had to pee and could not find the boy's bathroom.

As he ran passed the next hallway, he saw something.

Something that made him have to go pee even more.

**_Amigos High School, we have a problem._**

Fortunately, Nat Wolff was excellent at "holding it". I mean, we're talking about the person who drank a whole super duper mega large drink at the movie theater and was able to sit in his seat through the whole 2 hour movie. And just the other day, Nat, Thomas, and David had a competition to see who could drink the super duper mega _extremely_ large drink at the convenience store and could hold it in the longest. Nat Wolff won. Alex Wolff peed in his pants. Alex Wolff had only drank the super duper mega extremely _large-small_ drink.

So, as Nat Wolff backpedaled to where he saw to people making out against the lockers, he forgot all about the fact that he had to pee.

And, why would Nat Wolff be so interested in two people making out, you may ask?

Well if you happened to catch your girlfriend practically tearing Jeff Wetz's shirt off, I think you probably be interested in two people making out too.

"Jackie!!! What are you doing?"

The two teenagers quickly jumped apart.

" Oh, Uh... Nat, we were just practicing our.....um...Drama skit."

"But this morning, you told me Brad was your partner."

"Oh...right...um...Jeff's my French partner."

But you told me you dropped French last semester. And, making out has nothing to do with France. Oh...wait...I guess you could have been French kissing...huh? It doesn't even matter anymore. We're over."

"What do you mean, 'We're over' Nat? If you break up with me, your social reputation is down the drain. Face it Nat, without me, you're nothing."

"Hah...you always were funny Jackie. But I think you and I both know that I was perfectly happy before we started going out. I have the best friends a guy could have, my band is still as popular as it was 4 years ago, and I'm captain of the basketball team. I **_don't_** need you. Goodbye Jackie."

And as the Bell rang, Nat Wolff turned away from Jackie Smith for the last time. Ever.

Let's not forget my friends, Nat Wolff still had to pee.

As Nat ran away from his cheating ex-girlfriend, he ran right into his best friend.

"Whoa Nat, what's the rush? I really need to talk to you about Sunday."

"Not now Rosie, I really gotta go do something."

"Fine, blow me off again. Whatever, go find your girlfriend."

Rosalina was left staring off in the direction that Nat had left in, _again_.

And once again, her other best friend Allie, came up behind her.

" Man Rosie, is today like, stare off into space day or something? Because if it is, you **seriously** need to give me the memo or something before hand. You of all people should know that I _hate_ being left out. Here, let me get my cell out so I can program the alarm thing-a-mabob to alert me the day before so I can practice my stare. Ooh, how's this one? You think it's too serious? Okay, okay how about this one, Rosie, hey Rosie, where'd ya go? Errgh."

* * *

**Okay, so I really don't like this chapter. I think I kinda rushed the Nat/Jackie thing to much.**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews=Love :)**


	4. Isn't he lucky

_Sorry for such a long wait guys. Life has been seriously hectic. Lots of drama between my friends lately. But I should be able to get a new chapter up sometime next week. My school's been closed for a while because if the swine flu thing going around, so i'll have a lot of time on my hands._

_I don't own the NBB._

* * *

Nat Wolff was lucky.

No....no...that's an understatement.

Nat Wolff was **extremley** lucky.

For the record, he had **not** found a fourleaf clover, he had **not** found a pot of gold, he had **not** met a leprechaun, and he wasn't even old enough to win the lottery so just get those ideas out of your head right now. In fact, Nat Wolff had walked under a ladder and had broken the mirror in his gym locker just 15 minutes ago.

And yet, Nat Wolff was still extremely lucky.

It was 2:50 on friday afternoon, approximatley 25 minutes after his breakup with head volleyball captain and head junior varsity cheerleader Jackie Smith, but so far, nobody had mentioned a thing. That meant either one of two things happened. Either Jackie hadn't said anything to anybody yet, or she had simply fallen off the side of the universe.

_Nat was leaning towards the second option._

Jackie Smith was the biggest gossip in Amigos High School. To Nat, it seemed impossible for nobody to have heard about the split yet. It was lucky that Nat Wolff had even made it off the campus alive.

* * *

He walked down the sidwalk alone. All of his friends had their designated after school activities; Thomas in Detention, Qaasim had SAT/ACT prep, David was busy with math club, Cooper was on the debate team, Alex and Juanita were meeting Mitchie and friends at the skate park, and Rosalina was at the mock tryouts for the incoming freshman for next year, but he and the basketball team had decided that with a winning season so far, and with no more games until the next month, they could have a day off. Nat had been the one to come up with the idea and was glad when everyone agreed with him.

Now don't get me wrong, Nat loved playing basketball, but it wasn't his whole life. He hadn't written a new song in the past six weeks, whereas in middle school, there was a new song every morning. The Naked Brothers Band hadn't gone on tour in 3 years and fans were starting to dwindle. Nat Wolff had to pull a huge stint if the band wanted to even make the tvguide channel.

So, as Nat Wolff walked down the sidewalk that day, he was trying to find the inspiration to write tomorrow's biggest hit.

He walked into his apartment building and went up the elevator. He unlocked his door and walked up the stairs to his room. He opened the door to his own room-(Alex had insisted that they stay in seperate rooms now days so when Juanita came over, they could have some _privacy_)- and threw his bag on the bed. He went into the kitchen and popped himself a bag of popcorn. (Popcorn was his music-writing food. One day, after he had watched a movie with Rosalina they had ended up throwning it all over each other. The next day, they had rehearsed a new song. The next week, the song had been released and had made it up to number 1 on the billboard charts for a month and a half.) He went into the bathroom and emerged with his lyrics journal in hand. He plopped down on his matress and listened to his music writing playlist that he and Rosalina had created one day while messing around.

While listening to his ipod Nat Wollf's cell phone rang and the familiar "I'll do anything" jingle played. The two of them had decided one day, that they would use that song as each other's ringtone for the opposite. The two of them **would** do anything for each other, they had made that clear.

**As of 3:13p.m., June 1st 2008, Nat Wolff _used_ to answer every phone call when his best friend called him.**

**As of 3:13p.m., June 1st 2008, Nat Wolff _used_ to be lucky.**

* * *

**(A/N) I don't really like this chapter, but oh well. Please remember to review. :]**

**-M**


	5. New York Times

There are times in every person's life when they simply _have_ to know what's on the other side of the door.

For Alex Wolff, this was _**not **_one of those times.

He had returned home to find his brother, Nat Wolff, locked in his room, with his Metro Station/Boys Like Girls playlist blaring from his Stereo. The playlist was the perfect blend of emo-alternative rock that was guaranteed to either make you feel way better _or_ depress yourself even further.

Alex, being the super caring younger brother that he was, decided that it was his job to go and attempt to cheer up the eldest Wolff brother. As he was about to knock on his brother's door, the phone rang. Knowing that Nat probably couldn't hear the phone ringing, because he was most likely wallowing in his own self pity, Alex turned on his heel and grabbed the phone before plopping himself down on the couch.

"Talk to me"

"Hey Alex, it's Rosie. Is Nat there?"

"Oh, hey. I thought it would be Juanita. I really need to ask her something. But, um...yeah. Nat's here, but he's listening to his "I'm gonna go emo someday" CD that he burned. I don't know what happened. I've been here for _at least_ 2 hours and he hasn't come out of his room. I tried going in there but he's got it locked."

"Shit. Do you know if he's listened to his voicemail lately?"

"Hold on, let me check. His phone's here."

Alex reached out for the coffee table and picked up Nat's iphone. He unlocked it by putting in Nat's secret code, 61292. When Alex had first found out Nat's code he figured it was way to easy. I mean come on, anybody could probably figure out that Nat Wolff used his best friends birthday as his password for everything. Alex had hacked Nat's phone, e-mail, myspace, and pretty much all of his other private stuff. Alex had since tried to convince his older brother that if he wanted to keep his private junk private, that maybe he should change his password to a certain curly haired drummer's birthdate. Nobody would be able to figure it out then.

Nat had 38 missed calls, 34 from the extremely-jealous-but-nobody-can-tell best friend, 1 from Thomas _trying_ and failing to prank Nat, 1 from their Dad at an accordion convention in Texas and 2 from the same guy asking if the Wolff's refrigerator was running.

"Um...no Rosie. Apparently he hasn't. He's missed 38 calls. But he has been locked in the apartment all weekend looking for inspiration."

"Crap. Do you mind if I come over Alex? I really need to talk to Nat. He's probably really pissed at me."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"That's probably why he's pissed."

"Well sure you can come over Rosie. I'm not sure he'll talk, but he might be happier to see you."

"Ok. I'll be over there soon."

* * *

**20 minutes later****  
**

* * *

There are times in every person's life when they simply _have_ to know what's on the other side of the door.

So when Rosalina Dimeco walked into the Wolff apartment and opened Nat Wolff's door,with the key he had made just for her, and then proceeded to slam said door right back in Alex Wolff's 13 year old face, Alex Wolff thought to himself, _this is one of those times_ .

* * *

_So that was pretty much just a filler chapter. Kinda short. But it does play an important role in the rest of the story, which is still jumbled up in the back of my mind. Back to school for me tomorrow. No more Swine Flu, yay. I probably won't be able to update until the 2-3 week of June. My last 3 weeks of school are going to be hectic, and I'm going to New York the first week of June, so I'll be pretty busy._

_Anyways, Review! :)_


End file.
